A Deal for Happiness and Marriage
by Aria Veritro
Summary: After Keitaro finally gets into Tokyo University, he can be with his promised girl. But his promise girl isn't who you think is. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**A great special thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.  
**

Haruka groaned as she felt Keitaro's warm lips pressed against her neck. He held her tight as if he desperately needed her body heat. His hands slid up her shirt to molest every inch of her bare skin. She moaned as he discovered and began to fondle her bare mounds. He could feel that her nipples hardened. He had to smile.

"You're not wearing any bra, my love," He whispered happily as he massaged her breasts. His hot breath tickled her ear causing her to shiver.

"It's a special treat for you, Kei. It's your reward for passing your entrance exam," She smirked.

"How do you know that's what I want, Ruka?" He teased as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He loved the scent of her hair; jasmine and white tea.

"My dear Kei, you often say that bras are lacy distractions and they hide the best feature of a female's anatomy," Haruka quoted as she turned to look at Keitaro. She tilted her head to capture his lips with her own. They were in their own heaven as they shared the kiss. His hands slid down from her blouse. He turned to face her and led her to the couch. As she lay down, Keitaro spared no seconds to kiss her again. She leaned upwards to deepen the lip-lock. He slid his tongue into her mouth and Haruka gently wrestled his tongue with her own. She felt that her lover was on top of her and his knees in-between her thighs.

While Keitaro kissed her, his hands unbuttoned her blouse and revealed a lovely set of bare breasts. His right hand impulsively grabbed one of her breasts and his left hand went down even further. He stopped the kiss to move his lips toward her chin. She gave out a moan as he kissed down to her neck. One swipe from his tongue on her neck caused her to groan out loud. He could feel his pants become even tighter as his hand went to unzip her pants and his other hand started playing with one of her nipples.

"Keitaro you idiot, where are you?" The loud voice pierced into their sensual mood. The couple recognized the voice. Naru has the worst timing ever. Two words came into their minds; fucking bitch.

"Well, that's one way to kill an erection," He grumbled as they got up and sat next to each other. It's automatically feared reaction to Naru's voice; his junk went limp.

"You pervert, come out here!" Naru yell again.

"I have to go see what she wants, Ruka," Keitaro sighed. "If I don't go now, the girls will assume the worst of me."

"I would love to torment that girl for interrupting the time with my own husband," Haruka frowned. Her eyes glared out the window. If looks could kill, the glare Haruka was sending to the wall could disintegrate anything into fine dust.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Please don't frown, dear. It doesn't suit you. You're too beautiful for that," He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Haruka could feel her anger melted away instantly from her beloved's touch. As she leaned into his embrace, he clung on to her tightly. "You sly silver-tongued devil, although that was a bit corny."

"I know, but I'm your sly silver-tongued devil," Keitaro teased as they pulled apart.

Haruka just grinned as she leaned her face towards his. As her lips lusted for his and vice versa, they moved closer as they yearned for one another.

"Urashima, you had better not perform any perverted deeds or I will hunt you down like the dog that you are!" A new voice yelled.

Both Urashimas paused. 'Another fucking bitch...'

"Now, that will be honor-less Motoko." Haruka growled.

"Now, I really have to go," He sighed, giving her quick kiss on lips. He took off his wedding band and gave it to Haruka. "Next time, my dear wife," With that, he left her by herself in the private room of her teashop.

Damn it! She needed a cigarette bad. She would rather wrap her lips around Keitaro but the cancer stick just had to do. She fixed her appearance so she looked presentable. She tucked her husband's wedding band in her pant pocket and went outside. The first thing that she saw as she opened the door was Keitaro being dragged away by Naru. Motoko was following them. Man, she wanted to break their little necks. But she couldn't. Keitaro and Haruka still have that deal hanging over their heads.

It has been two and a half years since Haruka Wakahisa and Keitaro Urashima got married so suddenly. Now she thought about it as she raised her hand up. Her wedding band sparkled in the light. It was the best decision that she ever made and still is.

**Before anyone starts to ask any questions, let me say that Haruka and Keitaro aren't related by blood in this fic so it's not incest one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.**

Keitaro was walking through the tea house while cursing under his breath. He already missed the soft touch of his wife's skin and tender kisses from her delicious lips. He groaned in frustration. He didn't like the fact his hand was bare; he hated the fact that he had to leave his wedding band with his wife and because there are some snoopy tenants, he couldn't hide it in his own room. The last thing that he and his wife needed was someone like Kitsune blackmailing them. But then again, she would have been killed by Haruka. He smirked as he knew what his wife was capable of. One of the reasons that he had fallen in love with her was that her skills as a fighter never cease to amaze him.

As he opened the front door of the teashop and put one foot out, he got a swift hit on the head. The fantasy with his wife had crashed into harsh reality when he heard Naru's voice.

"There you are, idiot. Where have you been hiding?" She was yelling so loud that she almost made him deaf.

"Calm down, Naru. I wasn't hiding anywhere. I was having a private chat with Haruka," He had to press down the urge to smirk as he felt the evil eyes of Naru on him.

"About what, more lies about us?"

When Motoko approached them, she overheard them talking. Her overprotective instinct of all women had kicked in. "You didn't take advantage of your aunt, did you Urashima?" Her blade was unsheathed and pressed against his throat.

'She's my wife. I already got her full permission to do many perverted things to her body,' He wanted to scream but something in his mind prevented that. "Why would I do that, Motoko?" He said, nervously as he remembered that he had her sword dangerously close to his neck, "You know Haruka is fully capable of taking care of herself. Do you want me to tell her that you implied she's weak?"

"No, I was simply asking a question," She was a bit amazed at his reaction. She pulled back her sword. 'He managed to show a bit of backbone. I wonder why?'

"Is there a reason that you had to interrupt a family conversation?" He said, trying to keep the bitterness away from his voice and also trying to remember that no one knew he was already married, "We were having a serious discussion," He looked at Naru, "No, we didn't talk about you or anyone in the dorm." 'But then again, we didn't talk at all.' Once again, he fought the urge to smile.

"Follow us. Shinobu wants to see you for something," Naru simply said.

"You could have called me at the tea house," Keitaro suggested.

"And risk the chance that you might molest poor Shinobu?" Naru spat out.

'I'm not a child molester. I'm a happily married man that has no interest in immature little girls like you,' Keitaro mentally taunted her. He wanted to say that to her but held his tongue instead of replying to the poor accusation about him. Before he could say something else, she quickly interrupted him.

"Come on, you're coming with us," She grabbed his hand. Luckily for her, her face was away from his. If he saw her right now, he could see her blush slightly. She was leading him back to the dorm. Motoko just followed her. He knew he couldn't protest due to both Motoko and Naru's hair-trigger temper to boot him where he stands. He could feel his wife watching them. He yearned to be with her. But then again, he could take an opportunity to call to his parents after he's done talking to Shinobu. He needed to talk to them. He had held up his part of the bargain. Now it was his parents' turn, but how to approach the matter without revealing it to unwanted eavesdroppers? His mind was so focused on what to say to his folks.

"We're here, Keitaro!" Naru's voice brought him back to reality.

The male landlord looked around at the entrance of the dorm. As he took off his shoes, he cautiously took one step forward.

"Well, go inside already," Naru pushed him into the living room.

"Congratulations on getting into Tokyo University, Keitaro!!!"

He turned to see Shinobu bringing out a cake while Kitsune and Su cheered for him. He turned to see Motoko and Naru cheering for him as well. "Thank you!"

The party wasn't too bad for Keitaro. No one forced him to accidentally touch any female tenant in an inappropriate manner. He cautiously drank sake that Kitsune poured for him. He couldn't afford to be drunk. His mind needed to be focused when he called his parents. 'Must concentrate on Haruka,'

He managed to get away from the party without anyone noticing. As he approached towards the phone, he kept telling himself to calm down and to breathe. He dialled his parents' home. He heard his father's voice after the third ring.

"Hello Dad, we need to talk."

-

Naru looked around for Keitaro. 'Where is that idiot? I want to talk to him but he's nowhere to be found,' she almost got spotted by Kitsune. She sighed in relief. The last thing she needed was her friend teasing her about her so-called 'infatuation' with the 'perverted landlord.' 'I'm making sure that he's not hurting or molesting the other tenants,' she reassured herself as she tried to search for him. She finally found him talking on the phone in the next room. His back was turned. Ignoring the rapid beating of her heart, she walked toward him. She paused as she heard his voice rise.

"That wasn't the original agreement!"

She hid so she could eavesdrop into his phone conversation.

'Who is he talking to?'

-

"But Keitaro, we are worried about your future. You got married too soon and without our permission. We would like to know if you can support yourself and your wife," His father added.

"Fine, I have to talk to Haruka first before we can discuss any further," He scoffed.

"Keitaro, congratulations on getting into Tokyo University, we knew you could do it!"

'If you knew that, why in the world did you kick me out of the house?' "Thank you, we'll talk later. Bye, mother. Bye, father," He tried not to slam the phone down but failed. 'Damn it, how am I going to explain this to her?' As he re-entered the party scene, he didn't notice that a certain study partner of his rejoined the party as well. He tried to enjoy the party but his parent's words continued haunting him.

"Thanks for the party but I need to cool down from all this excitement," Keitaro stood up.

Naru stared at the only male as he headed towards the stairs.

'What's going on here?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina**

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz and Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic. You're the best!**

Haruka couldn't help but be worried about her husband, so she managed to pull some strings to have an old friend look after her shop at the last minute. She arrived at the dorm, luckily for her, she always has a spare key in her pocket. As she got inside, she could hear a loud noise coming from the living room. She casually walked towards the living room. Everyone but Keitaro was pre-occupied with the party. 'Where is that husband of mine?' Just then, someone spoke up.

"Too bad, Keitaro's missing out on a great party," Kitsune stated as she chugged her drink.

"But sempai looked so worn out," Shinobu replied.

Naru nodded bitterly. "He better not be at the hot-springs bathing. We'll going to be there soon."

"Will you give the guy a break?" The heavy drinker laid her cup down. "Plus we all saw him going upstairs so stop being paranoid."

The female Urashima smirked as she sneaked off to the stairs. 'At least now I know where he is."

-

Keitaro shivered violently as he dumped a bucket full of icy cold water over his head. He can recall his parent's words in his head. "Damn it, why does it have to be so hard?" He grabbed his bucket and added more water. "All I want is my parents to get off my case. So what if I married Haruka early?" He looked through the window. The night sky was beautiful. It reminded him of the day that he proposed to her on his eighteenth birthday. "I would regret it if I didn't do it."

"I'm glad that you feel the same way because so would I."

He blushed as he recognized the voice behind him. "How did you get here?"

"Are you complaining, my Kei?"

"No, not really." He feels her arms wrap around him. His anger slowly dissolved from her touch. "I'm glad that you're here, Ruka. I have something to discuss."

Haruka embraced her husband. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not," He said bitterly, "I have spoken to my parents. Apparently they've added more to the bargain behind our backs."

"When and how?"

"I don't know when they did it but it happened."

~

"Hello Dad, we need to talk."  
_  
"Yes, we just heard from your wife that you got into Tokyo U."_

"I held my end. Now it's your turn."

_"Keitaro, congratulations on getting into the university..." _

"Thank you." He remarked dryly. "But?"

_"Keitaro, don't take that tone with us!" _

'Great, he put me on speakerphone.' "Mother, how should I talk to you?"

His mother just ignored his last question. _"I didn't raise you to be disrespectful young man. Anyway, now that you're a student of Tokyo University, onto the next part..."_  
_  
_

"What are you talking about?"

_"You know that there are conditions after Tokyo U. I mean you did agree it with your Grandma." _

He feels his blood boiling with rage. "What?" That wasn't the original agreement!"  
_  
_

_"Surely your grandmother told you about the last condition. Your mother and I had to agree to it." _

__

"No, she didn't." His voice went ice-cold. 'Judging by the tone of his voice, its sounds like Granny Hina pressured them to agree with her.'

_"But Keitaro, we are worrying about your future. You got married too soon and without our permission. We would like to know if you can support yourself and your wife." _His father added.__

"Fine, I'll have to talk to Haruka first before we can discuss even further," He scoffed.  
_  
"Keitaro, congratulations on getting into Tokyo University. We knew you could do it."_

'Could they really be my parents?' "Thanks, but I still have to talk to Haruka first before we can discuss this further," He stated.

_"Keitaro, congratulations on getting into Tokyo University once again. We knew you could do it."_

"Thank you, we'll talk later. Bye, Mother. Bye, Father."

~

"I'm trying my best to calm down but right now, I'm sick and tired of my parents. Having Granny on our side isn't helping, either. In fact, I think she's the root of our problems." The married man held his wife's hand. "I hate being an Urashima."

"My poor Keitaro." Haruka purred into his ear. "You need to relax."

"Here?" His eyes widened.

Her hands caressed his naked body. "Why not?"

"The girls would murder me, especially Naru."

"She needs to get laid but right now, she's downstairs and we're up here." She kissed around the side of his head but paused as she reached his lips. "It's my duty as your wife to help and heal my husband." She captured his lips with hers for a long passionate kiss. His mind went numb after that kiss. He watched Haruka stand up and slowly take off the towel around his waist. She leaned towards her husband. Keitaro moaned as her tongue glided against his neck. "Mine." She laid her hand on his cock. It only took a few seconds of her being next to him and touching his private part to make it rise. She ran her tongue down to his stomach. Normally, she would tease him by licking and sucking every part of his body and leaving the best part til last. But she needed him. She wanted him. She began to suck his cock.

He groaned as he enjoyed his wife's head bobbing up and down between his legs. "Ruka..."

Naru approached the landlord's bathroom. 'I wonder if he's okay.' She was about to knock on the door but she blushed as she heard him moan. Her embarrassment turned into anger. 'He's doing that here?'

She burst down his door. She blushed when she saw Keitaro in his birthday suit, sitting down with his hands covering his erect privates. "How could you do that here, you fucking bastard?" She launched the poor guy into the next town over.

-

Luckily for Haruka, Naru didn't notice her in the bathroom. Her sight was blinded with pure anger that all she could focus on was the flying Keitaro. The secretly married Urashima slipped out with her clothes and went to the next room so she can change.

-

"What happened? We heard you boot Keitaro. What did he do this time?" Kitsune was running towards her.

"That idiot was pleasuring himself here, of all places!" She spat out. "To think, I was actually worried about that perverted asshole."

-

'Damn it, I can't defend my own husband's honor.' She could hear their conversation. 'Think, Haruka, think.' She smirked. 'I got it!' She slowly left the other room and approached the unsuspecting girls. She cleared her throat as loud as she could. "Could someone tell me what happened to my nephew?" She asked as calmly as she could. 'God, I hate using that word for my Keitaro!' She screamed in her mind. She walked towards the girls. "I was talking to him while I was outside his window. We were having a good conversation until I heard someone yelling." She looked at the girls. "Then I saw him flying again."

Naru looked sheepish while Kitsune still looked confused.

'I could be an actress.' Haruka shook her head. "Normally, I would stay away from your fights," She silently added. 'I can't because of my in-laws.' "What in the world did Keitaro do to make you so mad that you have to destroy his private washroom?"

"Yea, Naru, what happened here?" The gambler's eyebrow raised.

"Fine." She told her what had happened. She crossed her arms. "I know that he's a relative of yours but he has no morals. He shouldn't do that in here. What if Shinobu or Su heard him?"

'She had the audacity to call my husband a pervert when she just eavesdropped on my special time with him in his OWN bathroom?' "Naru, you really need to double-check your definition of pervert. You went over the line here. You keep insisting that Keitaro waits for you guys in the hot-springs yet you're here, next to his bathroom and listening to him masturbate!"

"But Haruka..."

"Normally, I just ignore your squabbles with Keitaro but this is below the belt." 'Plus I was warned not to interfere, thank you Granny Hina.' She continued on with a straight face. "Naru, if you keep making up poor excuses like that, sooner or later nobody will believe you."

The auburn tenant was speechless but kept her mouth shut to avoid the anger of the former house-mother.

Haruka studied the hole in her secret beloved's washroom. "I don't think that it's appropriate that my family has to pay for your damages. As your punishment, you could either pay for it or your parents will."

"I will. There's no need to talk to either my Mom or my Dad."

"Good." The smoker scooped up Keitaro's clothes. "Excuse me, I have to find my naked relative before he gets in trouble with cops, again." She exited as quickly as possible.

"Damn it!" Naru cried out, once the smoker was out of sight. "I don't think I have to pay for it. I'm just a tenant here."

"Naru, just be glad thats all you got. She can do worse than that," Kitsune hinted.

Remembering the previous punishments that she received in the past while Haruka was in charge, Naru's shoulders sagged down and her anger subsided. "You're right. I'll see you later. I really need to take a bath." She headed downstairs to the hot-springs.

Kitsune slowly walked to her room. Something about Haruka didn't make sense to her. She did trust the former house mother but something in Haruka's eyes said something else. She tried to speculate on it but groaned in frustration. 'Forget about it! I'll think about it another day. It's time for another drink.'


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. The only thing that I do own is Aki Wakahisa. **

**Special great thanks to HotelKatz**** for beta-reading this fic. **

"Urashima, don't you think it's time to press charges on them?" That was first thing Keitaro heard as he got inside of the police station with a very uncomfortable police escort who's tried not to see the naked landlord. Thankfully for him, the most of police force wasn't keen on arresting him but more likely wanting to sent the girls like Naru away for psychiatric help and shock treatment.

"You're wasting your breath, rookie." Sergeant Aki Wakahisa walked toward the naked man and handed him a bathrobe. "My brother-in-law is too much of goody two-shoes who come from insane family. He's too good for my little sister and too bad, you have to cover up." He winked at the Hinata dorm landlord.

Keitaro accepted the clothing from his brother-in-law. "I'm flattered but if you remember, I'm a heterosexual who's happily married to a beautiful woman, your sister." The landlord stated while he slipped on the robe.

"She doesn't need to know." He teased but he got a quick smack on the back of his head. "Oww..." The cop turned to see his sister standing next to him.

"Do you also remember that your sister can kick your ass back and will tell your boyfriend that you're flirting with other men, again?"

"Oww... okay, I got it! When did you get here?"

"I got here few minutes ago but you couldn't never detect my presence."

Aki scoffed. "It's not my fault that Dad taught you how to be sneaky like him."

"He did teach to both of us but you didn't have any interest." She turned to her husband. "Come on dear, I got your clothes." Having been at police station one too many times, she lead her bathrobe-clad husband to the bathroom.

Half hour later, Aki smiled as he saw his sister and her now fully-clothed husband exiting the police station. Ever since Haruka married Keitaro, she become a changed woman; in a good way. To that day, he silently thanking god for bring Keitaro Urashima into his sister's life.

The married couple got to the tea-house first. "I'm not ready to go back there." He confessed as his wife closed the door behind her.

Haruka hugged her spouse. "You don't have to. I could call them to tell you helping out here." She grinned. "I really do need your help. I'm stressed out and can someone help me relax?"

Her husband smiled. "I can ease your pains."

"Good!" She leaned to kiss him. The married couple froze as they could heard the voices of Naru and Motoko by the door. Once again, their thoughts were the same. ''Not again! Those fucking bitches!' She sighed. "Get behind the counter now, Keitaro!"

"Haruka?" Naru and Motoko entered into her former house-mother's shop as Keitaro ducked behind with his wife standing next to him.

"Naru, what are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize to you about my behavior before."

"It's not me that you should apology to. I don't know why you brought Motoko with you. She wasn't there."

"Kitsune was unavailable, so I offered my support. After all, it's Urashima's fault for trying to pleasuring himself in place where two young girls might heard."

"Did she told you that she overheard him in his private bathroom and the fact she owes my family money for damages that she causes?"

Motoko was stunned. "I wasn't aware of it, but either way, he should know better than that."

He shook his head in disbelief as he hid behind the counter. _'I can't believe that I'm not even safe in my own wife's work.'_ He turned to his wife's long flowing skirt was next to him. _'Her ass do looks amazing.' _An evil thought came to his mind.

Her eyes widened when his finger glided over her panties, repeatedly. _'Not now...' _She felt her panties getting wetter as he stroke her covered crotch. She tried her best to prevent it by squeezed her legs to trying block him but it failed. The moment his tongue brushed her leg, her legs immediately obeyed to his touch. _'Damn it..'_

"Oh, god..."

"Are you okay?" Naru's voice was laced with concern for the smoker. "Do you need help?" She approached toward Haruka.

"No, I'm fine. I actually hit my knee against the counter." She replied, blandly as she feels her panties moving down. "Just keep on talking." The skimpy clothing article was pooled around her ankles.

"Are you su..." Naru stopped as she saw Haruka glared at her. "Okay, but what about Keitaro?

She tried to listens to them but her mind on the sneaky cunnilingus attack by her husband and especially in front of Naru and Motoko. _'Why did I decide to wear a long skirt today?'_ She had involuntarily spread her legs. He smiled and continued on torturing his wife by buried his tongue deeper into her and now adding his fingers to rubbing her sensitive area. All she heard of Naru was the phone conversation from his parents. _'Thank god, I don't think I want her to repeat herself.'_

"Fine, I'll talk to Keitaro if I see him but I don't think that's your business." Haruka could feel that she was about to orgasm. "How about this? You can ask Keitaro about his parents after you both tell him about your personal lives."

"It's none of his business!" Both girls cried.

"I thought so. If you don't want to talk to him about your family, I don't see the point of him talking about his." She feel her willpower breaking down even more with one intense lick after another on her private area.

"But he's the landlord. His emotions could effect his works and us. We should know what happened to his life if he insists on being our landlord." The samurai heir stated.

"I had enough! You want to know everything about him and you can't tell him one little thing about yourself! You girls are giving me a headache! Please leave!" _'I need to climax and I'm not doing that in front of you two bitches!'_

"But..." Naru got interupted.

"Just go!" She yelled. The tenants exited out of her shop quickly as possible. As she heard their voices faded to nothing, she finally shouted out loud. "Oh, my god..." A wave of ecstasy hits her as she finally allow herself to climax. She leaned against the chair as her lover cleaning up her concealed mess. "Why did you do that for?" She cried as Keitaro emerged from her skirt.

"I wanted to try something like that." Her husband smirked. "Plus I thought you liked it."

"Correction, I loved it." She pulled him up for a deep passionate kiss. The smoker could taste her juices in his mouth. Her lips formed a smirk. "I still can't believe that you pulled that stunt."

"You told me to be spontaneous once in awhile."

Haruka finds herself squeaking with excitement as she finds herself in his arms._ 'Keitaro know how to make me like this.' _She hooked her arms around his neck. "Kei, should we continue this in the bedroom?" She purred near his ear.

"You read my mind, Ruka."

"I could see you two can't keep your hands off each other after all these years."

"Granny Hina?" Both husband and wife cried out. Keitaro almost dropped his beloved wife on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my favorite grandson and his lovely wife." She smiled. _'Hopefully, I could make things right.'_

'Why did she sound so fake when she said my lovely wife?' Keitaro let his wife back on her feet, gently as he could. "Do you want me to escort you to the dorm, Granny?"

"I would love that." The old woman turned to her granddaughter-in-law with a saccharine smile. "We'll be back."

Haruka smiled back. "I'll see you soon," As soon the Urashima elder and grandson left the her tea-house, her tone changed. "You demented old hag!"

Meanwhile at the Hinata Dorm, Kitsune was looking around the corner if anyone was around. _'The coast is clear!' _She silently entered into her landlord's room. "Time to solve a mystery!" She headed toward his bookshelf. One of shelves has a decent amount of photo albums. Most of them are belong to Granny Hina, but a few owned by Keitaro himself. She grabbed the first one and begins to study the photos.

After forty minutes later, the gambler's eyes was getting tired from looking too many photo albums. "There is no Haruka in any pictures of Keitaro's family album." She managed to find one picture of her former house-mother in his high school photos. The younger version of the smoker was smiling and she had her arms around young Keitaro's neck. His arm was wrapped around her waist. The look that they had was more love than you would have for family but something else.

"Is it possible that she's not blood-relate to Keitaro?" She studied the photo carefully. "If so, what's her real connection to him?"


End file.
